Wanderer
by Shizuku Natsume
Summary: A wanderer. She does not belong here. Somehow, she wanders into the world of One Piece, where she meets a certain boy with a strawhat claiming to be a pirate. She recognises him, being an avid fan of the anime he starred in. But she's still disbelieving. Maybe meeting a beli crazy woman, a blonde skirt chaser and a green-haired swordsman will change her mind. My OC
1. Chapter 1

Wanderer

"Wha- What? Where am I?" She asked into the air, rubbing the huge bump on her forehead. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet, leaning on a rock for balance. She peered into the fog, scowling when she could not make out anything. Stumbling to the edge of the rock, she yelled "ANYONE OUT THERE?"

Her voice rebounded, creating an echo. The fog cleared a little, letting her see further away. Rocks after rocks entered her vision, making her grit her teeth. The gray rocks contrasted against the dark blue-black sea, giving her an eerie feeling. She shivered, hating the feel of helplessness surrounding her. A chill crawled up her spine, as her eyes darted around her.

"YO!" A low, excited voice yelled out, in the middle of the fog. The mysterious fog appeared to her like a light shining from the darkness, showing her the way out from this nightmare.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She exclaimed in desperation, hoping that the mysterious voice would come and save her.

"I'M HERE!" The voice yelled back. It seemed to be getting stronger, clearer. The voice must be closer, she deduced. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. _I'm here? Of course I know you're there, I can hear you!_ She thought angrily, cracking her knuckles, a habit of hers when she was nervous or frightened. Or angry, which was what she was currently feeling.

"WHERE IS HERE?!" She yelled back, frustrated.

"HERE!" The voice screamed in her ear. She let loose a high pitched scream, jumping away in fright from the deafening voice. She clasped her hands over her ears, eyes glowing in anger. Turning, she narrowed her eyes.

"Why," She asked in a low threatening voice. "Did you have to shout. WHEN I WAS BLOODY NEXT TO YOU!" She ended off with a bang, shouting back.

"Well, you were shouting. I was shouting. I didn't want to ruin the combo!" A boy told her gleefully, a cheerful grin plastered on his face. By his voice, she could tell that he was the one who had shouted at her. She lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Fists by her side, she stalked to the boy.

A cloud of dust rose up around them. When it settled, the boy was cowering on the ground, a huge bump on his head, false tears leaking from his eyes, sniffling slightly. She stood in anger above him, giving him a deathly glare. The boy's straw-hat was tied to his neck, covering the back of his neck. His red singlet billowed, as he pouted and turned towards her.

"Do you have meat?" He asked, frowning at her. Raising an eyebrow, she slapped her forehead.

"Do I LOOK like I have meat with me? On this deserted slab of rock surrounded by other rocks in the middle of the ocean that has a cover of fog?" She asked irritatedly, tapping her foot.

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly, his eyes shining. "Do you?"

She sighed, reaching out. With a flick of her hands she pounded the bump on his head. He shrieked, running away with his hands on his heads. "Ok ok I get it!"

"Where did you come from?" She commented, peering through the fog. "I can't see anything. You flew here?" She teased, hands behind her head.

"So what if I did?" The boy retorted, folding his arms and glaring at her. Her eyes widened playfully, erupting into laughter.

"You really can fly then? That's so cool!" She laughed, holding her hands over her stomach. The boy scratched his chin, seeming deep in thought.

"Yeah... It WOULD be cool... But nah, I have a ship!" He announced proudly. She stopped laughing, gave him a look, and the corner of her uplifted lips twitched. Before she could control herself, she started laughing again.

"A shi...ship? She asked. "You're a pirate then? Oh my god." She stated, her eyes widening. "You remind me of someone... Someone I've seen somewhere..." She paced the ground. "AHA!" She yelled, snapping her fingers and turning around to face him excitedly. "You remind me of this guy I've seen, Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Wha-" He trailed off, scratching his head. "My name IS Monkey D. Luffy."

"Haha yeah right - WOAH WAIT WHAT?" The girl yelled, disbelieving. "No way. You're in an anime for God's sake."

"Anime? What's that?" The clueless boy asked, a trickle of drool sliding from his mouth. "Is it edible?"

"No. It's not."

Another cloud of dust flew up. When it cleared, only the girl was left standing. The boy was whimpering on the ground, begging for mercy.

This story is probably going to be a short one, if I can't get any inspiration on how to continue it. It's dedicated to my nee-sans and imouto-chan for loving one piece so much. I love it too, but... I don't think as much as them. Review? I'm dying to know if I can write well. Ja~


	2. Chapter 2

Knowledge

"So… Where's your ship?" The girl asked, casting a disbelieving glance at Luffy. She was still unable to comprehend the fact that she was next to Monkey D. Luffy, it was just impossible. This had to be a dream. A One Piece induced dream. That was the only logical explanation.

"My ship?" Luffy asked, pausing. "Oh! It's over there!" He shouted happily, pointing at a random direction. She sighed, a tick appearing in her forehead.

"By randomly pointing in a direction," She questioned softly, a deadly undercurrent running through her voice. "DID YOU THINK I WOULD UNDERSTAND? AND WE'RE SURROUNDED BY FOG, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING PAST YOU!"

"Oh."

"_OH_?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" The girl yelled, blowing up. Luffy grinned, showing his teeth. Laughing, he slung an arm over her shoulder, steering her in the direction which he pointed his finger in just moments ago, ignoring the fact that said girl was twitching in anger.

"I want you to meet Nami! You guys will probably get along great. You seem to enjoy hitting me as much as she does!" He stated gleefully, laughing. She rolled her eyes. This boy was actually glad of that fact? She knew Luffy was daft, but not THIS bad.

A strong wind blew past, making the girl's hair fly into her face. She groaned, pushing Luffy's hand off her shoulder and reaching up to pin her hair back. Muttering under her breath, she turned to look at Luffy.

"Better take good care of your hat Mr Pirate." She mumbled, forcing his hat firmly down on Luffy's head. "Don't wanna be the one responsible when it flies off."

Luffy stared incredulously at her. For once, the talkative boy was silent, and only nodded in shock. Shaking his head, his mouth spread into a smile, and pulled her along further.

After a few minutes of walking, the fog cleared. And her eyes widened. No way.

Luffy laughed, his eyes glinting with delight as he extended his arms and gripped the mast, swinging himself up to sit on the figurehead of the ship. An orange haired woman was lying on the deck, shouting at the two men running around the ship, the blonde chasing the green-haired one, their shouts and yells ringing through the boat.

The girl's mouth broke into a smile. She ventured forward, running her hands tentatively along the wooden surface of the Thousand Sunny. Admiring the brilliant paint job done on the figure head, she slowly clambered up, looking around in awe at her surroundings. There really WAS a genuine lawn. Chuckling, she took a good look at the Thousand Sunny, and sighed in pleasure. What she would have done to be able to see the Thousand Sunny a few days ago, and now here she was, not only seeing, but actually being ON the Thousand Sunny. This was amazing.

"OI LUFFY!" A certain swordsman's shout drew her attention. "Who's this?" The voice sounded too close for comfort, and she instinctively reacted, ducking down before spinning and giving the unlucky person behind her a good kick to the apex between his thighs.

He swore, cursing as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his wounded area. His face transformed into a grimace as he sprouted curse words at the girl, his face turning red at the pain.

"Oops…" The girl mumbled, bowing slightly in apology. "You shouldn't have stood behind me though. It's a natural instinct to hit you if you do. I'm a black belt in taekwondo, a proud one too!" She ended, scoffing at the pathetic man rolling about on the lawn.

"Y-you… You bi-" The swordsman started, but was soon cut off by a blonde who had heart shaped stars in his eyes.

"How dare you insult this beauty here you marimo!" The blonde crooned, staring at the girl in front of him. "With those lustrous blonde and pink locks, and that fabulous eye shadow, how could insult her!"

Her brows furrowed, as she leaned down to take a closer look at the two man. "Roronoa Zoro… Sanji…" She trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"How do you know my name?" The two chorused, before frowning at each other and resumed their scuffling.

"Roronoa Zoro." She announced, leaning against the deck, a cruel smile on her face. "Age : 19. Birthday : November 11th. Height : 178cm. Used to be known as "Pirate Hunter Zoro". Trivia : Tall and muscular with lightly tanned skin. Always carries his three swords around him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. Three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Body covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to right hip from his loss against Mihawk. Other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair. Usually wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki."

She finished with a smug smile, laughing inside when she saw Zoro's horrified face. She had noticed his hands tighten slightly on his swords when she had mentioned them, and his eyes had widened when she listed everything about him. Even Sanji was speechless. Luffy was not paying attention to them, busy irritating Nami.

"H-how do you…" Zoro mumbled, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

She shrugged. "I know everything about you. And Sanji. And Luffy. And I think he said Nami was here?"

"YOU KNOW NAMI!" Sanji yelled excitedly, leaving Zoro and coming over to her. "Do you…" He trailed off, grinning slyly. "Know her bust size?"

"Yea." She nodded nonchalantly, ignoring Sanji when he drooled and begged for the information.

"What do you know about the shitty cook?" Zoro asked suspiciously, drawing the duo's attention.

"Well…" She mumbled, scratching her head. "Let me see… Ah. Age : 19. Birthday : March 2nd. Height : 177cm. Ok, I'm tired," She ended with a yawn, hiding her smirk behind her hand when Zoro yelled in displeasure.

She laughed, closing her eyes, before peeking one open to stare at Zoro. "I'll tell you something swordsman," She said with a chuckle. "The skirt chaser is afraid of bugs."

"Skirt chaser-?" Zoro echoed. It was obvious that he had never heard the term before, but who else would it describe? He broke into a evil grin, rubbing his hands in evil delight. "Nice name girl! That'll be my name for him for now on! Skirt chaser~" He whispered, laughing.

"Eh… That's mean. Tell me something about him too Miss!" Sanji yelled excitedly. She rolled her eyes. No one had asked for her name yet, or if she was a Marine. Were the pirates always this daft? She shook her head, choosing to slide down against the deck and sleep.

"SANJI! ZORO! GET LUFFY OFF ME! AND WHO'S THAT!" A loud voice cut through her dreamlike state, causing her to frown and turn her head to the other side in irritation. Somehow, she could tell that it was the short-tempered navigator, and smiled in anticipation of meeting her when she woke up.

So that's the next chapter... Hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed the part where she got to scare Zoro... All thanks to One Piece Wiki! So... What do you want her name to be? And she has to have some sort of talent too... I was thinking that her name could be something like Hui Ying... *winks to my nee-sans and imouto-chan if they're reading* Yea so Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

She could feel someone shaking her to wake her up, and she groaned, shaking her head. "Five more minutes sis."

"NO! GET UP!" A yell broke through her reverie, and she sighed, rubbing an eye and opening the other. Cocking her head, she stared at the four people surrounding her. She nodded at them, before closing her eyes and attempted to drift back to sleep.

"GET UP!" A short haired girl yelled, and she frowned, raising her hand to block her kick. Pulling on the nearest person's shirt, she used it to pull herself upwards, standing up. Not letting go, she leaned on said person, yawning behind her hand.

"O-oi! L-Let go!" Zoro yelled, pushing her away from his shirt. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and he refused to make eye contact. She chuckled, before it turned into a full out laugh. She knew the swordsman was bad with girls, but this bad? Probably because Nami just irritated him, and irritation was something he could deal with. Robin left him alone, and he did the same, and no interaction occurred. But a sleepy girl who was leaning on him for support? He was probably lost for words.

"Yes Nami?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the furious woman.

"You! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! WHO ARE YOU! HOW DID YOU GET ON BOARD?" Nami shouted, yelling at her.

"Well." She commented, stretching and causing her tank top to lift up a little, showing her muscular stomach. "You're the first one to even ask me for my name. I'm Ann. Not a Marine, so don't worry. Luffy invited me on." She said, shrugging.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted, turning her attention to the captain. "HOW CAN YOU JUST INVITE SOME RANDOM PERSON ON BOARD?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!"

"I just told you my name didn't I?" Ann mumbled heatedly under her breath as she ventured across the lawn. The nap had done her good, she felt refreshed. And ready to cool her parched throat. Without even looking back, she lifted her right index finger and curled it, beckoning the girl crazy cook to come after her.

"YES MY LADY?" Sanji asked, seemingly floating over to her. "What can I do to help you?"

"Water please, Sanji."

"SO POLITE! Of course my lady, right this way!" Sanji yelled, leading the way to the kitchen, with Ann trailing behind him.

"Luffy…" Nami muttered in a sickly sweet tone, inching towards her captain, who had a stupid grin on his face. "Who is that?"

"I don't know!" Luffy yelled in happiness, grinning. "I just knew that she needed help so yeah!"

"You… don't know?" Nami repeated, her hand curling into a fist and a tick appearing on her head.

A smaller cloud of dust flew up, settling down to show the captain with fake tears in his eyes, a huge bump on his head.

"Zoro," Nami sighed, flopping down on the deck chair. "What do you think of her?"

"She's… um… different?" Zoro attempted at describing the strange girl he met. "She… She knows a lot about me and Sanji for some reason. It's strange."

"Like what?"

"Our height, age, background, birthday… Stuff like that."

"Have you ever considered the fact that she might be a Pirate Hunter who is aiming for Sanji and you?"

"I… don't think that's possible. She seems too… innocent?" Zoro ended with a question in his voice.

"SHE'S NICE GUYS!" Luffy yelled, cutting into the conversation with a pout. "She knows my name!"

"Just because she knows your name doesn't mean she's nice Luffy."

"But… ANN IS NICE!"

"I heard my name?" Ann asked as she strolled back onto the lawn, a glass of water in her hand and Sanji following behind her.

"Ann!" Luffy yelled excitedly, grinning as he bounded up to her. "Ya got food?"

"Food…?" Ann repeated, raising her eyebrow. "Luffy. You found me all alone on a rock covered with fog in the middle of the sea. Do I look like I have food?" She frowned, her eyebrow twitching. This conversation sounded vaguely familiar…

"Yeah!" Luffy answered, his mouth stretching open.

A cloud of dust rose up again. But this time, it wasn't Luffy with the bump on his head. It was the originally sleeping Zoro, who had woken up and had a huge bump on his head, courtesy of Ann. Luffy had stretched out and caught the sleeping Zoro with his arm, flinging Zoro in front of himself for protection.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro roared, swinging his sword blindly.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR SWORD AGAINST A FEMALE!" Sanji yelled, blocking Ann. With that, slashes and kicks danced around the deck, annoying Nami to no end. Suddenly, with a clean cut, the ship's mast fell over.

"AHHHHH!" Luffy screamed, plunging into the ice-cold water, having been knocked overdeck by Sanji and Zoro's fighting.. "DAMMIT ZORO I'M GONNA DIE!" He shouted, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"WHY AM I THE ONE WHO IS BEING BLAMED! SANJI DID IT! Get him Nami." Zoro sighed, bothered with all the noise. "I'm going to sleep." He sat down and leaned against the railing, and was snoring within three seconds.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT LUFFY'S DYING, ZORO! GO SAVE HIM YOURSELF!" Nami yelled and kicked Zoro overboard. With a splash, he landed right at the spot where Luffy fell into the water.

"DAMN YOU, NAMI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOMEDAY!" Zoro growled, fully awake.

"That can wait. Luffy's gonna kill you if you don't save him now. He's not Pirate King yet." Nami commented offhandedly and lay back down on her beach chair.

"That doesn't even make sense." Zoro grumbled as he dove into the sea to save his dying captain.

A minute later, a soaking wet Zoro climbed on board with an unconscious Luffy in tow. A few minutes after that, an unmistakable cry of "SANJI, FOOD!" rang throughout the ship. Looks like Luffy's alive.

A laugh broke through the commotion. Ann stood at the side, watching the crew's antics. She loved their light banter, they way they "play-fought" with each other. It was hilarious. But something was off.

"Where's Usopp, Robin, Frankie, Chopper and Brock?" Ann asked, her brows furrowing. They were a crew, it was rare to find any of them missing, let alone FIVE of them.

An ominous silence fell over them, the previous boisterous crew now quiet. Ann's eyes widened, and frowned about the silence. Had she said something wrong?

"They're gone. Taken. Kidnapped. Choose one." Zoro growled out, turning, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Nami and Sanji nodded sadly, while Luffy frowned.

"Gone? Where?" Ann questioned, a small fear rising up in her heart. This… This was not in the 609 episodes that she had watched. This… This was different.

"Someone took them. While we were sailing through the fog. Shouldn't you know, Miss Know-It-All?" Nami snapped, glaring at her.

"But… This…" Ann whispered, her eyes widening in horror. No. It was impossible. Who would have kidnapped the rest of the crew?

"We're going to save them." Luffy said firmly, nodding his head. Sanji nodded, but Nami, ever the voice of reason, sighed.

"How are we going to save them Luffy? We don't know where they are, or who we're going up against." Nami pointed out, flopping back on the deck chair.

"You HAVE to find them!" Ann said worriedly. "Erm I-I'll help?" She offered, still lost about the situation at hand.

"Thanks Ann," The mischievous captain was now serious, his face determined. "We'll get my crew back. Just you wait."

Facing away from the crew, a certain green haired swordsman's lips curled up in a slight smile.

* * *

So I know... Zoro seems a bit off. But I think it's because like well... He's been dealing with Nami, who irritates him, and Robin, who is kinda neutral. So I'm picturing him as kinda lost when having to deal with a 15 year old sleepy girl who is leaning on him. And the fact that she knows a lot about him. I think it's enough to freak anyone out. Or is it just me? And yes, the rest of the crew has been kidnapped O.O I just wrote it on the spur of the moment, but now I seriously wish I kept Chopper. It would be so fun writing about the tsundere reindeer! But I guess I'll get there. So ja~ REVIEW :D oh and to make her not so Mary-Sue-ish, she's gonna be the kind that can memorise stuff really easily, but the moment she focuses on something else, she forgets everything. Like Yui in K-On!, eg. If she's interested in knowing how Thousand Sunny was made and the mechanics and everything, she can understand and memorise all that shiz in like 15 minutes. But then she'll forget all the trivia about Luffy and crew. So yea! *shrugs* Hope you enjoy! Review please! :D


End file.
